A Brother's Revenge
by Addicted2Alison
Summary: Based off book/2002 remake, is about a man seeking revenge against Carrie, who is still alive as in 2002 remake, for the death of his younger sister in the infamous prom night disaster. Please r&r I respond to all. Most of all, enjoy
1. Destination

Story is about man seeking revenge on Carrie White-who's still alive- because his younger sister was involved in Ewen High Fire. Stays tame until end, will warn you again, for now, strictly T for language, violence, and some sexual "wording."

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Chamberlain, Carrie, etc. however, character of Ranger is mine.

1: Destination

The room was dimly lit, a single bare bulb tiny motel room. A man sat at the round table, which was cluttered with a map, numerous newspaper clippings, a laptop, and a leather-bound black journal.

The man was 6'2', 6'3' and had hair that was reddish-brown and kicked out in the back. He was dressed in the same ensemble he wore whenever he was on the road-on the prowl-: black jeans that were tight around the hips, a silver belt with the buckle made of leather, tight black t-shirt, under it a wife-beater, and when weather was cold, over it a black coat, outside made of leather, inside satin. On this particular day-one he had been looking forward to for nearly seven years-he was dressed in his pants, no belt, and his wife-beater. His hair was slightly damp from a shower and he smelled of Old Spice.

He stood pulled his black t-shirt on, quickly bending down to tie his heavy boots. Crossing to the table, he bent to pick up the map and saw that his hands were shaking violently. He closed his eyes, hidden behind thick sunglasses, and waited until he had control of his body before he folded the map and put in his backpack. Next, he closed the laptop and placed it in the backpack as well. The leather-bound journal he slid into his jacket, which still hung behind his chair.

The only thing left on the table was the newspaper clippings. One was from Chamberlain Chronicles, another Bangor express. They all showed the same scene: Ewen High School after it had burned to the ground.

Burned to the ground with his baby sister in it.

He gently picked them up one by one, folding them and putting them in his back pocket. He recalled that May night as if it had happened yesterday. When he woke to the sounds of shrill sirens, even 20 years later, his whole body shook with a mixture of fear and anger. When they ha d found her body, hours after the flames had been contained, she had been no more than burned flesh. How he had screamed, falling to his knees, shoving coroners aside so hard many had broken noses and black eyes. He screamed her name over and over again, each time held more fury than the one before. Cradling her head in his lap, tears streaming down his face, body trembling, he whispered, "I'm going to get that bitch. I'm going to kill her the way she killed you. Your death will be avenged. Your death will be avenged."

That was his mind-set over the next seven years. Only one event in his life had slightly derailed his plan, but he was always ready.

Always ready to avenge his sister's death.

He had packed and moved to the outskirts of Trenton, New Jersey. Staying in Maine was just too painful. He did come back, once, each year on the anniversary of the Ewen High School burning. He could feel hot tears brimming and he brushed them away.

Zipping the backpack, he gave the room one more look. Tugging the jacket on, hands already holding keys, he swung the backpack on next. Killing the light, he walked to the front desk.

The man behind the counter was thing and balding with deep set brown eyes. He was dressed casually in white slacks and a plain black shirt that read Dan. He looked up from the crossword puzzle he'd been working on and asked, "checking out?"

The customer didn't answer, simply laid the key on the counter and walked away. Straddling his motorcycle, he started it. No sooner had the engine fired up did he twist the throttle and threw it back, gunning it out of the parking lot.

He finally had a destination.


	2. Ranger

This next chapter is our protagonist-yes he is our good guy-and his life. It's a little long but has info that you need to understand and be able to forgive him later on.

2: Ranger

They called him Ranger-even back in high school and college-simply because he seemed to be able to take control of any situation with ease and grace. Like a ranger on a battlefield. The name stuck and few people remembered that he had a real name- even teachers and employers referred to him as Ranger.

Unlike most resident of Chamberlain, Ranger was born and spent the first thirteen years of his life in Trenton, New Jersey. Shortly after they moved to Chamberlain, Ranger's mother, Diane, gave birth to a daughter-his little sister that would meet her fate at Ewen High. His father, Joseph, suffered from serious mental problems due to his time in Vietnam and could barley hold a job as a clerk in a tiny store off Carlin Street.

Times were tough-until Ranger's uncle Duncan arrived one day. "Out of the blue" his mother still said. Duncan was twenty years older and he promptly moved in with the family of four. Duncan was a maverick-something both Diane and Joe saw in Ranger and eventually his sister-but he was a charmer and could get his way. He made Joe resign and stayed home with the baby so Diane could go back to work as an assistant manager at the only bank in Chamberlain. Duncan handled the household with an expert's touch-he cooked, cleaned, tended to his niece, helped with homework, fixed anything that was broken. Ranger adored him and he seemed to be the only person that could get through to Joe. No one loved Duncan more than Ranger's sister-even as a teen she trusted him with her most intimate details, secrets which he kept to himself and vowed to take to his grave.

Ranger graduated from Ewen High in 1989 and moved back to New Jersey. Roughly six months later, he was drafted and sent to the Gulf War. He came back nine months later, a hero to all who saw him on the field. He resumed classes at Thomas Edison State College where he studied and majored in psychology and philosophy. As his senior year was coming to an end, Duncan suffered a stroke. Ranger finished the year and headed back to Chamberlain the day he finished. With what money he had (which wasn't much) he helped with Duncan's medical bills and moved back home. He took a job as a bartender and though the hours were horrible and the place was seedy, the pay was better than most would have thought.

It was during this time that Ranger bonded with his sister and it would be a relationship that would withstand many hardships. Duncan, remarkably enough, recovered and was out and about less than a year later.

Ranger, always restless for adventure left in the fall of 97. Over time he was in and out of jobs, states, and relationships. He moved back to Chamberlain in 2000-Duncan had suffered yet another stroke, this time leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. It didn't help that his sister-then fifteen-was starting to cause all havoc and hell. Ranger straightened her out when he could, though he suspected it didn't stop the drugs, booze, and sex. His mother was manager of the bank then and rarely had time to deal with her properly. His father was so far off the deep end both Ranger and his mother considered putting him in a mental institution. Duncan, despite being confined to a wheelchair, refused to send Joe there. Though often a man of good spirits, he could just as easily get angered, his tongue a weapon of sharp words. Upon hearing Diane and Ranger discuss what to do with Joe; he wheeled himself into the kitchen, looked Ranger dead in his eyes, and said, "how would you like it if I decided to put your sister in an institution. Huh?" Ranger had been so thrown and the words shook him to the bone, truth be told, that all he could do was leave the house. He ended up at a bar, eventually wasted, then got into a fight with a regular he served often. When he woke, he was in a jail-cell, his mother on the other side, her eyes nonjudgmental.

When they returned home, they found a scene of complete and utter chaos. Duncan was cowering in a corner behind the stairs, the kitchen table was upturned and Joe was huddled under it, decked out in his war gear, his fingers bloody from firing despite the fact that the gun was empty. Ranger had knelt next to him, slow enough so that he wouldn't startle him, and eased the gun from his hands. His mother had sedated him and they had moved him to the bedroom. Despite the ordeal, Duncan still refused to have Joe committed- he threatened to drag Diane and Ranger through hell and back it that was what it took.

Ranger's sister was in no way helping. She was every parent's worst nightmare and every bad-boy's fantasy. But any and every boy that dared look at her with the slightest amount of interest would find themselves facing both Ranger and Duncan's wrath. More than once Ranger had shattered body parts, destroyed car windows, chased boys down the street, a small handgun which he held firmly. "And to think he used to be the pride and joy in Chamberlain" murmured folks. Ranger didn't care-he only wanted to best for his sister, even if she did push and shove, he did so right back.

In July of 2001, Joe was diagnosed with lung cancer. He would fight it and keep up a furious battle until 2008, just last year, when he went to sleep and never woke. While Diane tried to cope with both an ailing husband and a headstrong brother-in-law, Ranger took the reigns of his sister's life. He laid out rules and dealt punishments, though his heart just wasn't in it. She continued to push and push, breaking the strength Ranger had over her, but never the bond.

During his sister's senior year of high school, several life-altering events happened. The first came in late October, just before Halloween. Ranger had come home after a long day of working at the bar to find his sister's face coursed with tears, more falling upon seeing him. When he finally had her calm enough, she told him how she'd met some guy, they'd had a one-night stand and now her period was late. The guy-who shall go nameless-Ranger put in the hospital and destroyed his face almost beyond recognition. Then, there were the trysts or rumors of them that Ranger went through, one after another, breaking hearts the way kindling was for fire. Finally, to Ranger the biggest disaster of all: the prom at Ewen High.

He'd seen her before she was picked up; he'd spun her around the living room, declaring that there was no other girl more beautiful than her in all the world. She had laughed and pulled away.

When they heard the knock at the door, their eyes met. "Come here" he'd said, hugging her tightly but not so much to wrinkle her dress. They broke apart and even then, going on seven years later, he could recall her last words, whispered in his ear, soft and warm on his neck: "I love you. Thank you for being there for me."


	3. Estelle

Much shorter chapter, little more background on Ranger's life (key word is little!) and just how he knows where Carrie White is.

Chapter 3: Estelle

While Ranger wasn't the only one who had lost someone that night, he was the only one convinced of two things: one, that he had lost his world, and two that Carrie White was still alive.

He didn't keep in touch with too many from Chamberlain, the exceptions being his mother and Duncan who was still alive, much to his doctors' surprise. Over time, he found someone online who was known as the shadow. Ranger learned that this person was from Chamberlain and had lost someone in the Ewen Fire. Eventually, the person revealed their true identity: Estelle Horan. Ranger had been shocked-Estelle had been his high-school sweetheart from sophomore year up. Everyone had thought they made the perfect couple, but few knew the toll Estelle took being with him. They broke up not long after graduation. She told him she knew it was him all along. For the next several years, they kept in touch via email and Instant Messaging.

About a week ago, Estelle had emailed Ranger an article about a "gifted young woman" known as Judith Allison. When Ranger inquired as to what that could mean, Estelle had written him back, saying "Judith was Margaret White's mother and Allison was the last name of her second husband." They soon found a picture and sure enough there was Carrie White. She lived just outside Atlanta, Georgia.

Ranger had made a few arrangements, packed his backpack, climbed on his bike, and started off. He figured he'd go east through Pennsylvania, south through West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, and finally Georgia. When he told Estelle of his plans, she'd told him he was crazy. He thanked her and said he would avenge-not just his sister's death, but the deaths of everyone that lost their lives on that fateful prom night. She'd still told him he was crazy but he reassured her everything would be fine.

They had left it at that.


	4. Small Talk

Same night Ranger leaves, small but significant-no idea if the character of John Mulchaey is the same in the book as it is in the 2002 remake.

Chapter 4: Small talk

He stopped halfway of the state line between Pennsylvania and West Virginia, sitting on a stool in a small diner. He nursed a cup of coffee and a BLT. His journal was out and next to him, open, and he occasionally looked at it. He'd read it so many times he knew most of it by heart.

He was taking a sip of his coffee when he heard a voice that made his neck prickle with anger-Detective John Mulchaey. The bastard that had done nothing to pursue Carrie White. He hated him almost as much as he hated her. "Let me have a black coffee and a piece of pie." He smiled at the waitress and sat next to Ranger. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Could say the same about you."

John chuckled and Ranger shut the journal, drawing it close. "Whatever you are thinking about doing, Ranger, I ask of you, don't." Ranger looked at him and took his glasses off, looking him right in the eye.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"To avoid the trouble that you can and most likely will get in." Ranger just glared, then broke his gaze, picking up his cup again.

"More coffee?" the waitress asked Ranger. He nodded. She smiled and picked it up, filling it and setting it down in front of him. He took it and drank a sip, swallowing it slowly.

"You know, one of the things I learned about in college was how the only person you could count on was yourself. I'm fairly certain that my sister didn't feel that way."

"Now why do you think that?"

He looked at him. "Interrogating me, Detective?"

"No. Course not. Just making small talk."

"MM." He took a bite of his sandwich and said, "well, she confided in me. But mostly our uncle-I think she trusted him more than she did anyone-especially herself."

"Why wouldn't she trust herself?"

Slam! Ranger let his cup hit the counter hard. "Look, I know the picture that was painted of my sister wasn't pretty. I get it-she thought she was above all and couldn't stand people like Carrie White. But that in no way justified murder. No way."

John leaned forward and ate some pie. "I'm not implying that it was."

"Good."

"I don't know why you regard me as the bad guy…"

"Because you never did anything to put my sister's murderer away!"

"Because she was dead."

"How do you know? Huh? Did you ever find a body?"

"No but…"

"Well there you go! She's alive and you haven't done anything to take her down even though she is a murderer!" Ranger stood and slapped some money down.

It was almost 7:30 and that was a time he wasn't allowed to miss. He looked at the Detective one more time before tucking his journal in his jacket and walking outside.


End file.
